Plastique's Drag Race: Season 1
Info Plastique's Drag Race premiered on February 1, 2019, and ended on February 2, 2019. The winner of Plastique's Drag Race will be crowned Plastique's Next Drag Superstar and will recieve a cash prize of $20,000 dollars. They will also be in the winners hall . Gentlemen, start your engines, and may the best woman win! Contestant Progress Episode 1 Mini Challenge: 'Have an RPDR drag queen inspired look on you. '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Aloha Vera '''Prize: '$2000 Dollars to spend on drag '''Main Challenge: '''Construct a look that is inspired by a painting or artist. '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Yvonne Blossoms '''Prize: '''Trip for two to a cruise ship Titanic '''Bottom Two: '''Minthe and Ariana Creme '''Lip Sync Song: '''Why So Lonely- Wonder Girls '''Eliminated: '''Ariana Creme '''Summary: '''The queens enter the room one by one. As soon as they finish every entrance, Natasha Anastasia Summers (Me) enters the werkroom with them. They kick of the season with a mini challenge, which is to put on a costume in 30 minutes that resembles an iconic drag queen look from an RPDR season. Chanel Streams struggles to find any of a close matching costume and ends up in her best drag instead. Aloha Vera has a lot of looks inspired by RPDR Drag Queens and was able to win the mini challenge. She won a $2000 Gift Card to spend on drag accessories. The main challenge is make a look that is from a painting or artist with a similar art style. Yvonne Blossoms, Sakura Summers and Jenny Chuu placed well at the challenge while Winnie Winters, Ariana Creme and Minthe struggled greatly. Yvonne Blossoms wins the challenge while Minthe and Ariana Creme were in the bottom and lip-synced to Why So Lonely By the Wonder Girls. Minthe at first started out weak, but then turned the tables and ultimately shantayed. Ariana Creme was soon asked to sashay away. '''Untucked: '''Everyone discusses about Minthe's current effort in the competition and talk about Yvonne, Jenny, and Kim Sejeong's glass skin look. Episode 2 '''Mini Challenge: '''Showcase your best acting skills within a minute. '''Mini Challenge Winners: Kim Sejeong and Minthe 'Prize: '''Become team captains for our next challenge. '''Main Challenge: '''Have your team star in a Rusical called "What's That Sound?". '''Runway Theme: '''Skimpy and Sexy '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Kim Sejeong '''Prize: '$5000 to spend on drag. 'Bottom Two: '''Minthe and Silk Star '''Lip Sync Song: '''7 rings- Ariana Grande '''Eliminated: '''Silk Star '''Summary: '''After a few days of rest from Ariana Creme's elimination, the queens soon find out that they will be starring in a rusical. Kim Sejeong and Minthe win the mini challenge and become team captains for "What's That Sound?". Minthe's team struggles to pull it together while Kim Sejeong's team is co-operating with each other very well. In the rusical, Minthe forgets her lines and attempts to mouth out random words, but made things worse when her team fell like dominoes when doing a jazz hand slide. The runway theme was Skimpy and Sexy and Kim Sejeong, Havana Hawaii, and Yvonne Blossoms were on the top. Chanel Streams, Katrina Versace and Riah Rose were automatically safe as they were on the winning team. Minthe is called out for abusing her powers as the team leader and Silk Star is called out for causing the fall. Natasha tells them to not hear any excuse anymore and to get on with the critiques. Amanda Diamond, Silk Star and Minthe are on the bottom. Amanda is saved and Silk and Minthe are in the bottom. In a desperate attempt to stay, Silk Star splits and deathdrops, but didn't quite capture the emotion of the music, which ultimately eliminates her. '''Untucked: '''Minthe breaks down with nobody to comfort her while Silk Star practices her lines. The queens talk about the Rusical and the slip-ups that happened with it. Episode 3 '''Mini Challenge: '''Jump rope the most jumps in a jumprope. '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Winnie Winters '''Prize: '''Assign teams and team captains for a parody adult movie. '''Main Challenge: '''Create advertisements for adult websites. '''Runway Theme: '''Rainbow Runway Realness '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Aloha Vera '''Prize: '$5000 to spend on drag. 'Bottom Two: '''Riah Rose and Amanda Diamond '''Lip Sync Song: '''Heart To Break- Kim Petras '''Eliminated: '''Riah Rose '''Summary: '''The queens jump into their next mini challenge. Literally! A bunch of people quit in the first hour due to health complications or lack of energy, but the challenge goes on for three hours until Winnie Winters wins! She gets to assign teams and team captains to create advertisements for adult websites. At the runway, Aloha is praised for her hard work and polished look and wins the challenge while Riah Rose and Amanda Diamond were called out for lacking teamwork and a lackluster advertisement, landing both of them in the bottom. The two give it their all, but in the end, Amanda Diamond shantays and Riah Rose leaves. '''Untucked: '''Minthe prepares to pack her bags as she receives three bad critiques in a row. The queens discuss on how hard it was for Riah Rose as she doesn't like adult films and is uncomfortable being involved in it. Episode 4 '''Mini Challenge: '''Construct a good outfit within an hour. '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Jenny Chuu '''Prize: '''Assign song genre's to the queens for a song challenge '''Main Challenge: '''Come up with a song that fits your genre. '''Runway Theme: '''Iridescent '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Jenny Chuu '''Prize: '''Save 1 person from the bottom '''Bottom 3: '''Kim Sejeong, Yvonne Blossoms, and Minthe '''Saved: '''Kim Sejeong '''Lip Sync Song: '''What The Hell- Avril Lavinge '''Eliminated: '''Minthe '''Summary: '''The queens enter the workroom and see that a timer is ticking and a note is on it with their mini challenge. The queens get to work and begin to violently knit. Minthe comes out in a mess, Winnie was basic, and Chanel couldn't craft anything. Jenny Chuu ultimately wins and gets to assign a song genre for their main challenge. At the runway. Jenny Chuu, Amanda Diamond and Chanel Streams are praised for their catchy tune and are the top three of the week. Kim Sejeong, Yvonne Blossoms and Minthe are called out for poor pronunciation, being shy, and dissapointing the queens. Jenny Chuu wins and saves Kim Sejeong. Yvonne and Minthe give it their all in the lip sync, but in the end, Minthe was eliminated based on track record and times lipsyncing. '''Untucked: '''Everyone is concerned about Minthe's track record and mental state and discusses about it. Episode 5 '''Mini Challenge: '''True or False with the Pit Crew '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Havana Hawaii '''Prize: '''Assign seats for Snatch Game '''Main Challenge: '''Snatch Game '''Runway Theme: '''Country Cunts '''Main Challenge WInner: '''Sakura Summers '''Prize: '$5000 to spend on drag '''Bottom Two: '''Katrina Versace and Havana Hawaii '''Lip Sync Song: '''Brown Cow Stunning- Monique Heart '''Eliminated: '''Havana Hawaii '''Summary: '''The queens enter the work room with the pit crew. They all play a game of True or False and Havana wins the mini challenge. During Snatch Game, Sakura Summers sets the bar high while Havana and Katrina fall flat. They lip sync to Brown Cow Stunning and both of them failed to impress the judges, having them both eliminated. '''Untucked: '''Katrina, Havana and Winnie are nervous as they are some of the worst lipsyncers in the season and lose hope. Episode 6 '''Mini Challenge: '''Reading Is Fundamental '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Yvonne Blossoms '''Main Challenge: '''Construct an outfit that is less than $100. '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Amanda Diamond '''Bottom Three: '''Yvonne Blossoms, Chanel Streams and Sakura Summers '''Lip Sync Song: '''Pose- Naomi Smalls '''Eliminated: '''Chanel Streams and Sakura Summers Episode 7: '''Main Challenge: '''Redo anything this past season that you would redeem yourself in. '''Runway Theme: '''Best Drag '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Amanda Diamond '''Bottom Two: '''Winnie Winters and Kim Sejeong '''Lip Sync Song: '''Soak It Up- Monet X Change '''Eliminated: '''Kim Sejeong Episode 8 '''Quit: '''Aloha Vera '''Main Challenge: '''Season Ball '''Winner: '''Ariana Diamond '''Bottom Two: '''Katrina Versace and Yvonne Blossoms '''Eliminated: '''Yvonne Blossoms